


His Creature

by KrisseyCrystal (AisukuriMuStudio)



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AisukuriMuStudio/pseuds/KrisseyCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda admires her childhood friend more than he knows. Even when he has nightmares, he manages to find strength in solitude. But when she dreams, she can't forget the pain in his eyes as she sealed herself to slumber. It's almost more than she can bear. </p>
<p>Post-Skyward Sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Creature

Zelda admired her childhood friend in more ways than he knew. Goddess Hylia, daughter of the Knights Academy headmaster, whatever—those were simply titles. Link— _Link_  was who the songs should be about, who the murals on cavern walls should depict rather than the deity she had once been. He was better than her at so many, much more important, much nobler things.

Like handling nightmares.

His were by far worse. Zelda knew this. Even the glimpses, mere sketches and grasps of the giant war Hylia had raged against Demise so many ages ago could not compare to the horror of facing that evil one-on-one (how had he, a mere mortal, done it?).

And yet, when he would gasp awake in the dark of night, sweaty and cold, he would quietly stand and leave, tending to himself and his fears alone.

Zelda couldn't. For whatever reason—she didn't know—but probably, mainly because the worst of her nightmares were of him. Him, and the expression on his face as she had sealed herself away in an amber sleep.

He had been so  _hurt._

And for some reason, seeing that look on his face again terrified her. Panged her. Caused her physical pain deep in her ribs, slicing through the muscles of her hiccupping heart and ripping her back to consciousness. When she awoke, she always scrambled for the candle to catch a glimpse of his peaceful, sleeping face beside her before she could exhale in relief.

_She had hurt him._

And even though he said he had understood, said he had forgiven her, she still couldn't forgive herself.

The way those blue eyes sliced through her last memory, asking, begging, pleading,  _Zelda, don't leave me to do this on my own why are you leaving me I fought so hard_ _ **I FOUGHT SO HARD**_ _why are you gone? Why are you leaving me again? Don't…_

She owed him. She owed him so much—they all did.

So if her touch was just a tad bit gentler on his skin than anyone else's, she had reason to beyond love. If her caress and brush of fingers through his hair could lullaby him back to sleep even after he fended off his own nightmares, then she could sleep easy, too. She was in his debt. Goddess Hylia, daughter of the Knight Academy's headmaster, whatever—

—she was his creature.

Because she owed him everything.

( _Those blue eyes will never again know that kind of pain_.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite random. 8D Spurned by just...I don't know, memories of this wonderful game. I can't explain my inspirations sometimes.
> 
> But I still hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
